Mi único problema
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: One-shot... Siempre nos han dicho que afrontemos nuestros problemas, pero... ¿Qué pasa con los que solo se les puede quitar de en medio?. Bella ha decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente de ese problema con el que ha cargado desde siempre y solo había una forma de encargarse de él.


**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias locas (una más que la anterior XD)_**

 _No fue escrito con la finalidad de ofender ni nada por el estilo, como dije antes es solo una más de mis locas historias y es rated "M"_

* * *

Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 26 años, trabajo como secretaria en un bufete de abogados, vivo en un buen departamento, tengo los mejores amigos y babeo por el hombre más sexy del universo … ¿Mi único problema?, que soy virgen.

¿Por qué hay chicas de 15 años que disfrutan de sexo desenfrenado, cuando yo me tengo que conformar con un consolador que guardo en el cajón de abajo de mi mesita de noche? ¡no – es – justo!.

De verdad, pareciera que voy caminando con un letrero que dice: "Soy virgen y estoy prohibida" o "Tengo que llegar virgen al matrimonio, ¡así que aléjate!".

¡Yo no quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio!.

Suspiré mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño del despacho.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi? - pregunté alzando los brazos exasperada.

Giré mi cuerpo buscando algún defecto, pero no logré encontrarlo. No es ninguna egolatría o nada por el estilo, es solo que no tengo problema alguno con mi cuerpo, o al menos algo por que preocuparse.

Mi cabello es fabuloso – siempre me lo he chuleado, me encantan sus ondas de tono castaño oscuro y ligeramente rojizo. Nunca he sido de busto grande, pero no está tan mal. Mi cintura es estrecha y tengo el vientre plano, cadera ligeramente ancha y piernas de buen ver.

Entonces solo queda una opción, que soy virgen.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando mi padre y yo tuvimos "la charla", no le había quedado remedio ya que mi cuerpo empezaba a cambiar y no tenía a mi madre para que me explicara lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese entonces ya que ella había muerto antes de que yo cumpliera un año.

Recuerdo que él me habló sobre la menstruación, las dolencias, mi cuerpo, los chicos, pero sobretodo recuerdo una cosa:

" -Bella, te voy a contar un secreto - me miró fijamente -. Los hombres sabemos cuando una mujer es virgen, más bien lo olemos. Talvez aún no lo entiendas, pero lo harás. Y es por eso quiero que te quede muy claro, yo sabré cuando dejes de serlo - su mirada nuca fue tan intensa, ni antes ni después de eso".

¿Se dan cuenta? No hay duda de que se trata de eso, los hombres me están oliendo, ¿quién les dio derecho a oler mi virginidad?.

Bufé y miré mi reloj de mano, faltaban 5 a las nueve, hora de mi salida, tomé mi bolso y salí con cuidado del baño de mujeres. Ya la mayoría de los empleados habían salido mínimo hace 2 horas, pero no creo que sea bueno que te vean saliendo del baño justo a la hora de la salida, ya que deja mucho que desear. Fui directo a mi escritorio, el cual estaba mágicamente listo para tomar un par de cosas sobre de él y salir disparada a la puerta de salida. Ok... no, en realidad yo lo había arreglado hace 15 minutos y fui a matar el tiempo que restaba en el baño.

-Así que escaqueándose del trabajo, eh – levanté la mirada para poder ver al hombre de casi 2 metros parado enfrente de mi escritorio –. Deberíamos esperar más de la secretaria de uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago ¿no lo cree así señorita Swan?.

Mi piel se enchino al escuchar mi apellido en esa voz cautivadora, su mirada era dura como el acero y una de sus cejas cobrizas estaba arqueada esperando mi respuesta.

-Deja esos comentarios Edward, ¿qué pasaría si tu padre te escucha? - sí, puede no sea muy correcto llamar por el nombre de pila a tu jefe, pero alguna recompensa tendría que tener cuando el susodicho me hace babear por toda la oficina al verlo. Además que él me amenazó con bajarme el sueldo si no lo hacia.

Sus orbes verdes brillaron y soltó una ligera risa.

-A Carlisle no le importará, él te adora y sabe tan bien como yo, lo tanto que te esfuerzas por sacar los trabajos que te damos. Además, no podemos olvidar que si no fuera por ti quien sabe que adefesios nos hubiera puesto Esme como secretarias, solo podría confiar en ti y en Angela.

Angela es una amiga del instituto, ella y yo pudimos conseguir estos empleos gracias a que Charlie, mi padre, es un gran amigo de Carlisle desde hace ya largo tiempo.

Y Angela apenas llevaba 2 semanas de su permiso por maternidad y yo ya la extrañaba. Tener al par de Cullens a tu espalda no es muy sencillo.

-Anda, no exageres – apenas logré cubrirme la boca en un bostezo involuntario.

-Vaya, la pequeña Bella tuvo una noche agitada, eh – creí escuchar como se endurecía la voz un segundo, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

-Ni que lo digas, mis amigas decidieron hacer en mi casa una reunión sorpresa, la cual se alargo más de lo que mi sueño quería.

-Entonces será mejor que hoy te lo tomes con calma – estaba de nuevo con su pose autoritaria –. Descansa.

Me dio un ligero pellizco en la mejilla y yo solo pude ver como se alejaba y desaparecía tras las puertas del elevador.

Se que uno no puede pedir más con un jefe, ¿pero eso es todo? ¿solo puedo conseguir un apretón en mi mejilla y ya? De seguro que trataría de la misma forma a su hermana, si es que tuviera.

Oh, vaya que tenía que solucionar mi problema y cuanto antes mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Con un peso en la mano pasen a ver al león - dijo el taxista interrumpiendo mi bostezo.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Oh, lo siento, es que tengo la costumbre de decirle eso a mi hijo cuando bosteza - sonrió en modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa – dije tratando de dar una sonrisa amable.

Sentí mi bolsa vibrar antes de que sonara mi celular, sacándolo vi que se trataba de mi prima Alice.

-¡Bells! pensaba que ya estarías dormida - ja, eso quisiera.

-No, aún no, pero llama en media hora y talvez tengas suerte.

-Ja,ja... ¿No te dijimos ayer que hablaras con tu jefe? ¡te esta explotando! - Alice, siempre exagerando.

-Es solo temporal, además.. me gusta lo que hago... - me interrumpió.

-Bla, bla, bla.., como digas. Si como la gran santa Isabella que eres quieres seguir trabajando como loca con el explotador Cullen, es tu problema, pero luego no vengas llorando dentro de unos años porque él acabo con tu vida.

-No exageres - hice una mueca de desagrado, no me agradaba nada que me tomaran por una santa.

-Eso dices ahora..., pero bueno, solo quería decirte que Emmett pasará dentro de un rato

-¿Emmett?.

-Sí, ayer olvide mi bolso en tu casa y el asunto es que no puede faltar con el conjunto que usaré mañana en mi cita con Jass.

-Así que tu lindo esclavo va a ir por ella.

-¡Correcto!, vaya que me conoces - rió sin ninguna pena -. Bueno, me tengo que ir ¡besos!.

Negué con la cabeza deseando haber tenido un hermano al que pudiera pedirle encargos.

Al llegar a casa, entré sin molestarme en encender las luces, caminé directo a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua de limón que siempre tengo preparada y me dirigí hacia la sala para ver el televisor mientras esperaba la llegada de Emmett. Antes de que pudiera recostarme en el sofá, noté la luz de la contestadora tintinear diciéndome que había un nuevo mensaje.

-Seguro es Emmett - dije tomándome el agua y dejando el vaso a un lado. Aunque no es como si hubiera muchas opciones, presioné el botón de escuchar y me aventé boca abajo al sofá.

-¿Bella? se supone que ya debería estar llegando a tu casa en este momento, pero ando un poco liado con el trabajo - hizo una pausa -. Pero no te preocupes en una o dos horas estaré por ahí, así podrás dormir, al rato nos vemos, bye.

-¿Dormir? - mi voz fue amortiguada por el cojín -. ¿Todo mundo cree que solo duermo?.

Ok, sí me moría por una buena siesta, pero eso solo decía que me tachaban como una aburrida, una santa, una santa aburrida.

Yo no soy aburrida, pensé poniéndome de pie de un salto, claro mi vida es algo monótona, pero no por eso soy la santa aburrida que todo mundo cree.

-Yo soy divertida y también ... espontánea - tomé algo a mi lado y lo lancé.

Di un brinco al escuchar el vidrio estrellarse contra la pared

-Creo que mejor dejo eso de la espontaneidad y voy al bar que esta cerca de aquí, si eso es mejor - asentí con la cabeza y fui a mi habitación al final del pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto no está nada mal, me dije mirando alrededor del bar. La barra estaba casi desierta y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por gente comiendo y bebiendo, en excepción de un grupo grande de chicos que casi llenan el resto del lugar festejando que ganaron la eliminatoria de no se que.

Un sorbo a mi lado me recordó que había alguien sentado junto a mi hablando, seguro que su garganta necesitaba un receso de tanto hablar, ese tipo hablaba hasta por los codos. Me había hablado acerca de una motocicleta negra que le compraron sus padres cuando era más joven, del yate que donó a la caridad y del fantástico y sobretodo potente automóvil que pensaba comprar al día siguiente. Si... ya aja, podía imaginarme el tierno triciclo que le compraron a los 4 años, el barquito de papel que le hizo a su sobrino la semana anterior y el escarabajo verde chillón que estaba empezando a pagar en abonos. Pero debía aceptar que estaba de buen ver, buen musculo, alto, ojos anaranjados (seguro lentillas pero le quedaban bien) y cabello rubio alborotado.

Cuando salí solo pensaba tomarme uno que otro trago, pero de camino se me ocurrió que podría encontrar a alguien que me solucionara el problema y, a pesar de que ya me había dicho que eso seria algo que haría una putilla, me seguía pareciendo que no era una idea tan alocada como parecía.

Alguien tomó mi mano y miré al tipo cubrir mi mano entre las suyas. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cornel, Burnel? Contó un chiste demasiado soso sobre un pez y un naufrago, pero se rió con tanta fuerza que tuve que reír lo menos falsamente posible para que los que estaban en el lugar no lo creyeran tan loco/retrasado como yo lo creía.

El grupo de chicos empezaron a gritar eufóricamente lo que yo creo que es su himno estudiantil, así que el tipo tuvo que acercarse más a mi para poder hablarme, me susurró algo en el oído y por poco no logro escucharlo, dudé un rato, así que él me guiñó un ojo, se veía tan dulce que asentí con la cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

Con trabajos salimos por la puerta trasera, hacia el callejón y una pequeña corriente nos recibió provocándome un estremecimiento que me recorrió de la cabeza a pies, aunque sigo sin estar segura que la corriente fuera la culpable. Apenas cerrada la puerta tras nosotros, el tipo se abalanzó contra mi, su boca subía y bajaba por mi cuello.

¿De verdad haré esto?, me pregunté. Solo si quieres que tu sexy jefe se interese en ti - dijo una pequeña vocecita dentro de mi.

Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a sus besos, talvez no sepa mucho sobre intimar, pero si sobre el ego de los hombres

-Deberíamos ir a otro sitio - dijo entre besos.

Traté de responder pero por desgracia solo se escuchó como un gemido, esto le hizo reír y se separó lo suficiente para tomar algo de su bolsillo

Bien, pensé, así tendré tiempo para prepararme, claro que un segundo después ya tenia sus manos sobre mi, una en sujetándome de la cintura y otra en mi trasero

-Bueno, al parecer tendrá que ser aquí - un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mi boca, pero él lo tomó de forma equivocada - ¿Cuántas veces lo haz hecho en un callejón, muñeca?.

Mis ojos se abrieron en shock, ¿me confundía como una cualquiera? - pues, te comportas como tal, respondió mi mente. ya podía imaginar el nuevo letrero en mi frente "la fácil Swan, llame al …".

-No creo que… - empecé a balbucear.

-Sí, yo tampoco creo que sea el mejor lugar, pero... - me empujó contra la pared y un bulto chocó contra mi vientre.

Todas las dudas que ignoré antes llegaron una sobre otra.

Golpeaba una y otra vez contra mi ¿Qué se supone que hacia, tocar la puerta o qué? trate de moverme, pero cada vez que lo intentaba él reforzaba su agarre.

-Ahora no te hagas la difícil muñeca

Me asusté ante su tono, traté de lanzarle un golpe directo la ingle pero no logré acertar.

-¿Qué demonios? - me miró confundido y comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que me soltó echándose hacia atrás.

Aproveché mi oportunidad y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, doblando en la esquina y siguiendo corriendo. No me detuve hasta cuadras después para saber si me seguía, no conseguí ver nada. Mis pulmones ardían y el corazón latía con fuerza, tomé unos cuantos respiros y decidí seguir mi camino a casa zigzagueo por las calles que veía seguras, solo por si acaso, que me haya librado de un idiota no significara que estaba a salvo de otro.

U otros, dijo mi mente pero la ignoré de inmediato.

Cerca de dos cuadras antes de llegar, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, traté de decirme que era solo el alivio de haber llegado a casa, pero no logré engañarme ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, me pregunté, así no era en las novelas románticas. ¿Qué no se supone que tendría que salir fuego entre ambos?, bufé, ni una chispita había salido antes de que todo se nublara.

Llegué a la esquina y vi a alguien al pie de mi casa, por un momento mi mente me pasa una mala jugada haciéndome creer que se trata de aquel tipo, mis puños se apretaron y mi corazón apenas calmado volvió a acelerarse.

-No – me dije al observarlo.

Era mi querido guardián.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa sequé mis ojos y corrí, él me atrapó con facilidad entre sus brazos con fuerza. La sensación de antes no debió de haberse ido ya que sentí el bulto contra mi vientre.

-Me alegro de verte - logré decir, él bufó por lo bajo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de usarme para alejar a tus pretendientes? - me tensé enseguida y miré a mi alrededor.

-¿A quién viste?- seguí buscando pero la calle seguía vacía.

-¿Cómo? Habló Tom en la mañana, no dejaba de pedirme tu dirección, solo hasta que lo invite a nuestra boda - sonrió mostrándome sus hoyuelos, mi sonrisa favorita -. Noviembre 9, no lo olvides.

Traté de reír con naturalidad fallando totalmente, lo que salió fue una risa histérica. Apenas logré cubrir mi cara en su pecho antes de soltarme a llorar, su abrazo se apretó.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado besándome la cabeza con cuidado.

No respondí, seguí llorando por varios minutos. Cuando logre tranquilizarme me solté y le sonreí, él me miraba fijamente.

-Apartaré la fecha - ningún cambio.

Tropezando me aparté de él y entré a la casa, podía sentirlo cerca de mi, siguiéndome. Me recosté en el sofá y vi como su cabello rizado brillaba a la luz de la lámpara entre su tono oscuro y algunos más claros.

-¿Me puedes decir que está pasando? - preguntó sentándose en el sillón de al lado -. ¿Cuál es el problema?.

Bufé en respuesta - si claro, ya me imagino diciéndote que el problema es que soy una torpe virgen - soltó mi mente.

-Dime - ¿está loco? - más vale que empieces a hablar – exigió.

Mi humor aún cambiante se volvió negro, ¿cómo se atrevía a venirme a exigir?

-¿En verdad quieres saber? pues aquí va..., soy virgen, ese es el problema. - seguro que lo sabe, he de apestar a virgen a kilómetros a la redonda.

Sus ojos color café se abrieron completamente unos segundos antes de entrecerrarse.

-No entiendo cual es el problema.

Se notaba que era hombre y aparte de ser hombre, que era de mi familia, no dudaría que todos los hombres de mi familia preferirían que yo muriera en el celibato.

-Pues eso es claro, eres hombre - sentándome agité los brazos exasperada -. Ustedes solo piensan en sexo, sexo y más sexo. Y no me salgas con que también existen los que buscan una mujer inocente, ya que está ese tipo del callejón para demostrar que solo quería un polvo con una facilona, sin importar lo que yo opinara.

-¿Cuál tipo del callejón?, ¿por eso estabas así de alterada? - estaba apunto de echar humo de la nariz -. ¿Te hizo algo?.

-No pasó nada, si él hubiera querido yo no estuviera aquí - oups, creo que eso no calmaría a nadie.

-¿Qué estás...?. ¿Dónde...?. lo voy a matar - rápido se levantó tomando su copia de llaves de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Todo está bien, no tengo nada - se detuvo en seco

-¿Bien? llegaste temblando.

Se acerco a mi y con sus manos temblorosas de la ira tomó mi cara, nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro, en su rostro se veía el terror de lo que hubiera pasado. Quise hablar pero no pude, mi boca parecía sellada, su mirada cambio del terror a la confusión para terminar en la comprensión.

-Tú lo buscaste - dijo afirmando.

Fijé mi mirada a lo más lejano de la habitación.

-Dime, fuiste por él ¿cierto? - me obligó a mirarlo.

-No precisamente a él - dije con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? - la confusión había vuelto.

¿Qué no había quedado claro ya?.

-Ya te lo dije, a nadie le interesan las vírgenes.

-Eso es absurdo - bufó.

-¿A quien le interesan? a nadie.

Excepto a los que las sacrifican por supuesto.

-A muchos - titubeó, seguro pensó en los sacrificadores -, a muchos amigos.

Era mi turno de bufar.

Me soltó y empezó a caminar por la sala.

-Pete, por ejemplo - pareció aliviado de haber encontrado un nombre.

No podía estar hablando enserio.

-¿Pete Hamilton? - asintió -. Tiene 64 y no quiero recordarte del por qué acaba de regresar a la cárcel y menos en este momento.

Giró exasperado y se metió a la cocina, escuché como removía el refrigerador y regresó con una cerveza fría en la mano.

-Sigo pensando que todo eso es una tontería – dijo derrumbándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Pues piensa lo que te de la gana no cambiaré de parecer - tomó un largo trago y me miró fijamente.

Pasaron los minutos y él continuaba en la misma posición, mientras, yo me entretenía con una revista, de reojo miré como se levantaba.

-Será mejor que me vaya - tomó lo último de la cerveza y se quedó quieto -. ¿Qué no es el jarrón de la tatara, tatara, abuela no se quién?.

Miré en la dirección que apuntaba y vi el antiguo jarrón hecho pedazos en el suelo, solo podía ser lo que aventé hace un par de horas.

-Rata- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-La próxima vez llama a un exterminador antes de que te decidas por aventar otra reliquia familiar.

-Hecho - me despeinó el cabello e inclinó la cabeza en despedida.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, me levanté y apagué la luz.

Un involuntario pensamiento llegó a mi mente - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, lágrimas corrieron nuevamente sin poder detenerlas y caí de rodillas.

-No pasó nada, todo está bien - me repetí una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió y una sombra pasó rápido de la puerta a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Por qué volviste? - mi voz se escuchó ahogada.

Me alejó un poco.

-Eres una tonta - afirmó sin responderme.

Reí con fuerza

-Dime algo que no sepa, ¿a eso volviste? - negó con la cabeza.

-Volví para decirte que... - tragó saliva -. ¿Quieres que me vaya?.

-¿Por qué querría eso? - lo escuché tragar y por alguna razón mi pulso se aceleró.

-Yo..., yo no se que me está pasando, me dan ganas de matar a ese tipo cada vez que los imagino allá, en ese lugar, pero no estoy seguro si es por el instinto de protección o por… celos.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, pero por un instante me pregunté como seria besarlo, estar con él, no por que sea un hombre, si no porque es él, mi guardián, mi Emmett. Mi primo.

No, me niego pensar en lo último.

-Debería irme - lo dijo tan suave que no estuve segura que me lo haya dicho a mi.

Sus ojos color café me miraron con un intenso color chocolate.

-Tendría que decir que si, pero sinceramente no quiero.

Él asintió y fue directo hacia mi boca.

El sabor de la cerveza y de él mismo me embriagó.

-Joder, Bella. Sabes tan bien – dijo entre besos y yo gemí concordando en cierta forma con él.

Así pasamos los minutos disfrutando el sabor del otro, hasta que me tomó entre brazos y a tropezones me llevó directo a la habitación.

Con cuidado me soltó en la cama y la ropa empezó a caer a nuestro alrededor con rapidez.

Es él mi guardián, me decía una y otra vez.

-Bella - dijo cuando ya estábamos ambos desnudos y el regaba besos en mi cuello -. Dime que estás segura, si no es así me detendré.

Tomé su cabeza entre las manos y acaricie su mandíbula tensa.

-Lo estoy.

La luz que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente para poder ver su expresión, pero sabía que se debatía entre no querer hacerme daño y el ser solamente a alguien a quien yo utilizaría.

-Si con alguien tiene que ser, es contigo.

No estoy segura de lo que él pensó de mis palabras, pero asintió y se colocó entre mis piernas.

Me besó nuevamente y jugueteó entre su sus dedos mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer, así hasta que una explosión rebotó por todo mi cuerpo.

-Si no estás dentro de mi en los próximos treinta segundos, yo misma me empalaré

Mi comentario lo hizo reír.

-Tranquila, Bella. - dijo desechándolo –. Todo a su tiempo.

Tomando un poco de impulso, lo empujé para quedar a horcadas encima de él

-Ahora.

Sonreí con suficiencia, pero antes de poderme regodearme en mi victoria, Emmett elevó sus caderas haciendo que su erección se frotara deliciosamente contra mi trasero.

Gemí con fuerza encorvándome hacia atrás

-Joder – Emmett jadeó –. Eres lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Enserio?

-Vamos Bella, estoy apunto de explotar, ¿tú crees que lo estoy inventando?

Me incliné sobre él y susurré en su oído

-Puede ser, ya que soy tan inexperta podrías estarme engañando – dije haciéndome la tonta.

Tomándome por sorpresa, me sujetó de los brazos y nos giró a ambos, dejándome atrapada debajo de él.

-Jamás te he engañado – siseó.

Sin poder decir palabra alguna, asentí.

Sujetándome los brazos, con sus rodillas separó mis piernas y bajó su cabeza hacia mi cuello dándole unos cuantos mordiscos.

-Emmett, por favor – rogué, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que pedía, pero el roce de mis pezones contra su pecho me estaba matando.

Como si lo hubiera sabido, dirigió su boca contra mis pechos, los succionó, los lamió y los mordió.

Mis jadeos cada vez más escandalosos y urgentes no parecía importarle, al contrarío, entre más fuerte se hacían, su succión era más hambrienta.

Por fin llegó el momento que se detuvo mi tortura y levantando la cabeza dijo.

-Por favor, dime que sigues tomando la pastilla para regular la regla.

No quise tomarme la molestia de preguntarle de como estaba enterado de ello, ya se lo preguntaría más tarde.

-Sí – dije con un suspiro.

-Nunca lo he hecho sin protección. Estoy limpió – afirmó.

-Te creo - el calor de mi cuerpo era tan alto que no creía poder soportar más tiempo.

Recuerdo que hace tiempo unas compañeras del instituto me comentaron sobre como había sido perder su virginidad y que un par de ellas concordaron que era como lijar un palo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la lija era la que salía más dañada?.

A pesar de lo mojada que estaba, el dolor de ser invadida me atravesó haciéndome apretar los dientes con fuerza y enterrarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Demonios – no pude evitar gruñir.

-Calma, calma – dijo Emmett tratando de tranquilizarme cuando ya estuvo por completo dentro de mi – lo peor ya pasó, solo respira.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, sentí la urgencia de moverme y Emmett, entendiéndome nuevamente, siguió mis movimientos soltando unos cuantos gemidos.

-Sí, así – gruñó Emmett momentos después –. ¡Vamos, Bella!.

Nuestros movimientos antes pausados y lentos, se habían transformado en embistes urgidos por la excitación.

-¡Emmett! - grité -. ¡No puedo más ...!. ¡Yo... yo...!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joder, ¿què había pasado?

El sonrojo antes causado por la excitación del momento ahora era a causa de la vergüenza.

Lo sentí, sentí un liquido salir a borbotones de mi y no había sido el semen de Emmett, lo sabía porque lo había sentido un segundo antes de que él se viniera dentro de mi y ahora lo sentía mojándome el trasero.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Emmett a mi lado, su respiración seguía acelerada.

-Me mojé – susurré sin darme cuenta.

-¿Qué? - preguntó al no haberme comprendido.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento tanto – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – lo sentí, yo.. justo cuando.. yo me he... .

Emmett siguió sin comprenderme y antes de que pudiera detenerle, prendió la lampara encima de mi mesita de noche.

Me tapé la cara avergonzada, trágame tierra, rogué.

El sonido de la carcajada de Emmett no sirvió nada mas que para hundirme más en mi miseria.

-Anda Bella, vete a lavar mientras yo cambió esto.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces yo lo haré por ti - dijo antes de que sintiera como me levantaba en brazos y nos llevaba directo a la regadera.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me negué abrirlos o a decir palabra mientras Emmett se encargaba de lavarnos con especial cuidado.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, después te explicaré, solo quiero que estés más cómoda.

Me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta hacia la habitación, dejándome sobre mis pies en la alfombra. Abriendo mis ojos lo vi se dirigirse al armario al costado derecho de la habitación y tomar unas cuantas cobijas y sabanas remplazando las anteriores.

Ya que todo estuvo listo, se sentó en la cama y alzó su mano llamándome.

-Ven para acá – ordenó.

Dudé un momento, pero pensé en todas las molestias que ya le había causado. Acercándome lentamente, me senté a su lado y comencé a sollozar.

-No, no, no... Bella – Emmett rodeó mis hombros con su brazo -. Todo esto tiene una explicación, lo prometo... ¿has escuchado alguna vez de la eyaculación femenina?

Lo miré incrédula.

-Ya veo que no – se respondió a si mismo. - Mira, solo te diré que eso significa cuanto lo has disfrutado y no voy a dejar que lo rebajes a solo un "me he mojado" ¿entendiste?.

-Entonces..., ¿es normal?.

-Sí – ladeó la cabeza -. Bueno, tengo entendido que no a todas les pasa, pero sí.

-Yo no he...

-Dicen que se llega a escapar uno que otro chorrito, pero que en si es imposible tener un accidente de esos durante el sexo – se rascó la cabeza incomodo -. Así que déjame sentirme alagado por haberte causado tu primera e...

-ya, ya... entendí - dije deteniendolo.

Era hasta cierta manera cómico el como ambos podíamos ponernos a conversar de estas cosas.

-Eres el mejor – dije antes de besarlo -. Mi guardián.

Un sentimiento de culpa empezó a florecer dentro de mi. Emmett sintiendo mi repentino cambio dijo,

-Bella, puedes contar conmigo siempre, siempre - enfatizó lo último dándome a entender que había un doble sentido en aquella afirmación.

-Emmett, yo... - apenada como estaba intente moverme, pero el reacciono más rápido y me apretó contra su pecho –. Lo se.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Di un gran y lento sorbo a mi querido elixir de la vida, mi dulce y exquisito café del día. - cualquiera pensaría lo mismo si hubiera estando trabajando como un loco energúmeno al igual que yo. Apenas si había logrado tomarme 5 minutos de descanso en el pequeño establecimiento enfrente del despacho.

 _Estoy tan agotada de tanto trabajo que si pudiera me jubilaría en este instante_ \- suspiré.

Pero dejando el excesivo trabajo de lado, lo peor de todo es que habían pasado 2 semanas y sin ningún cambio. Bueno, casi nada ya que los primeros días me sentía muy incomoda en diferentes formas y Emmett, que usualmente me llamaba una que otra vez en el día, no lo había hecho desde lo ocurrido. Claro que nadie lo puede culpar, ni yo había querido pensar mucho en ello, menos levantar el auricular y llamarlo diciendo "Hola querido primo, solo quería decirte que fueron la noche y media mañana más raras e incomodas, pero más gozosas de toda mi vida... nos vemos en año nuevo, del año que entra, talvez"

-Su cuenta - dijo el guapo y sonriente, pero aun así muy joven para mi, mesero sacándome de uno de los tantos discursos que había estado inventado los últimos días

-Gracias - le sonreí de vuelta

Esperen … ¿Por qué no podía quitarme la imagen donde salgo hablando por teléfono y tomando de una botella de vodka tirada en mi cama?.

Entrando de nuevo a mi despacho, descubrí un gran arreglo floral de crisantemos violetas sobre mi escritorio. Acercándome noté una pequeña tarjeta sujeta al costado.

"No me apartes de tu lado. Atte. Tu Guardián"

El sonido de un carraspeo llamó mi atención. Levantando la mirada, vi el ceño fruncido aparecer en el rostro de Edward.

-¿Un admirador? - preguntó señalando las flores.

-Familia – respondí rápidamente.

-Hmmm... - miró el arreglo pensativo -. No soporto la idea de perder tu amor.

-¿Qué? - pregunté extrañada.

-Eso es lo que significan.

-Oh, vaya...

Se encaminó a su oficina, pero antes de entrar regresó a mi escritorio.

-El sábado a las 8, pasaré por ti - susurró antes de irse y encerrarse en su oficina.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?, me pregunté.

El sonido de mi teléfono repiqueteo en mi bolso.

-Diga – respondí aún confusa.

-Quiero verte - dijo la voz de Emmett a través del auricular.

Si, me había liberado de mi único problema, pero uno siempre busca los problemas ¿no?

* * *

 ** _Ok, primero que nada saludando y agradeciendo que habéis llegado hasta aquí._**

 ** _He tenido esta historia rezagada con unas cuantas más y el otro día se me metió la idea que tenía que ver por fin la luz del sol._**

 ** _Repito que espero no haber ofendido a alguien, pero si que a más que a algunos les haya agradado._**

 ** _Déjenme saber que les pareció :)_**

 ** _Cuídense muxo_**

 ** _Aily Cullen P_**


End file.
